


Don't Ever Say You're Lonely

by lovelylethargy



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylethargy/pseuds/lovelylethargy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes trees; they don't mind the quiet.  And he thinks they like him.  He visits The Lonely Tree.  Sometimes George comes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Say You're Lonely

This work will return shortly. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
